The Murky Impact : The begining
by Blue Sabbath
Summary: It wasn't just another project for him. People filming a funeral and photographing dead-bodies don't happen everyday. Timmy and Tabby find themselves in between two warring sisters. One brash and abrasive the other being cunning and vindictive. Maybe a teen-detective and his FBI agent cousin can come handy for the Turners.
1. Chapter 1

Timmy felt miserable again, he felt being duped by his boss, his current client, by his luck. He was mentally cursing everyone, whom he could think about.

His life was never easy, losing your parents in freak accident, having a wheel chair bound sister to take care can't fit in with definition of easy.

When his parents were alive things were so smooth, he never had to bat an eyelid, but now things were different, he had to pay the bills, get the food and most importantly taking care of Tabitha.

On that eventful day, probably a Sunday evening, the Turners're returning from a long drive. It was to celebrate 5th birthday of Tabitha, everybody was busy singing while his dad kept his eyes on the a truck hit them from the front and he lost conciousness. He woke up in a hospital with mild injuries and a broken left arm. He was fortunate enough, his parents and sibling wasn't that fortunate. His parents succumbed to death on the spot, while Tabitha's spinal chord was seriously injured, rendering her wheel-chair bound. The 12 year old boy was so grief stricken that he forgot to cry, he didn't shed a tear, he knew now Tabitha is his responsibility and crying is not gonna help his cause.

The accident manned him up, on the grave of his parents he vowed "Mom, Dad; I know it is very hard, life without you. I'll miss you very much, but I vow that till my death I will take care of "Tabby", I won't leave her till there is a breath in body." That was 10 years ago, this 10 years passed like whiskers, still memories of those days send chills through his spines. The constant pressure of the bills, the accumulating taxes, delay in getting the the insurance money.

At that time, Cosmo and Wanda, his neighbours helped him a lot. They would often cook food for the young Turner's, look after Tabitha when Timmy was in school. The fee of Timmy's education and Tabitha's medical expenses were also covered by the loving couple. Else it would have been really hard for him, when they noticed his interest in photography they urged him to pursue it even covered his expenses, he took photography classes and became a professional photographer and joined spectrum studio. The pay was good enough for him and his little sister. After he got his job, Cosmo and Wanda moved away, still they are connected virtually and would often chat over mobile or on-line. They never let the siblings to feel the absence of their parents. The loving couple were almost parents to Timmy and Tabitha. Sometimes he was just amused by the affection of Cosmo and Wanda, "Maybe they see me and Tabby as their own wards, as they have no issues."

Tabitha was a very meritorious student, currently pursuing a bachelor degree in science from an online college.

The day didn't start this badly, he woke up as usual in the morning, made breakfast, fed his physically challenged and wheelchair bound little sister, ate his share and then set of for work. He was a professional photographer working in the famous "Spectrum Studio."

When he reached his boss jovially announced "Timmy got a new assignment for you, there's a funeral in 21st Rhode's Street,the family wants a photographer to click some pics."

"What? Nobody photographs a funeral, are they mad or something?" Timmy was visibly dumbstruck.

"I don't care about their sanity, they are ready to pay a shitload and my new cam is ready to be used. Don't worry I'll give you a bonus." Mr. Afronsky knew how to deal with his employees.

"Ok fine, just hand me the cam." Timmy knew better than crossing his employer.

"Don't give me that look, their will be many fair maidens to lighten up your mood." his employer jokingly assured him.

With a little chuckle Timmy strode off to the cupboard to get the brand new digital camera.

The location was known to him, he knew whereabouts of the Rhode's Street, though this particular address was an unknown territory. Rhode's Street was one of the outskirts of the metro, where you could find greenery, pollution-less air and a soothing tranquillity even in this era of modern anthropocentric civilization.

The environment lit up his gloomy mind, he easily located his destination from the little gathering. He entered, the letterbox read "Valentine", the house was a traditional two story house with a touch of aristocracy. "Only these wealthy people can indulge in such absurdity." Timmy mentally chuckled. He passed the small garden to get through in the house. People were sitting and standing in that big room and in the middle a coffin was laid.

Timmy sent an sms to the clients number, about his arrival. Within a minute a woman of early twenties was seen coming at him by dodging and dribbling numerous mourners, "You must be Timmy Turner, I am Charlotte Valentine, your client."

Charlotte Valentine, the name was familiar, he had heard recently about it but couldn't recall.

Timmy had a chance to look at her client, a pretty raven haired girl with a very stylish spectacles. He almost felt like being enthralled by his client, "You will be filming everyone who will be coming here and on every thirty minutes you will take a snap of the dead-body. Is that understood?" her commands took him out of the trance.

"This woman has lost her sister and she is just referring her as the dead body? Something is going on, why she she is this cold to her own sibling? who cares, she is paying me enough so no need to ponder on this." Timmy focused on the instructions."Fine, so I will film everyone and click the body every 30 minutes?" he tried to cross-check,

"Yup, so get going then." Charlotte Valentine was a practical woman, she asserted her authority on the supposedly enamoured photographer.

Timmy got down to his work, much to his chagrin ,he went to the coffin. The coffin was laid on a black mahogany table, the lid was opened. It contained a corpse, not just any corpse a very peculiar one. It was female body dressed in a black dress, from the facial features most likely the elder sister of his employer, little pale yet very pretty even in death. Her fiery red hair, her sculpted body and Athena like facial features won over him. He was awestruck, "How can this beauty die this early? Still I can ogle her and she won't be stopping me." A very naughty thought registered on his mind, "Brain bleach, I can't do dead-bodies, that's so sick, focus mind, focus, just film everyone and take snaps and get the hell out of here." he chastised his mind.

The first two hours were very fast, people poured in big numbers. He had to film everyone of them and it was not an easy task. People came and paid their respects, consoled the grieving family and then left. He had to film everyone, he was bored beyond limit, still he continued. The sum of promised money kept him going.

Something still bothered him, everybody even the younger sister of the dead looked sort of relieved as if the dead person was a burden. The dead-body didn't show any sign of prolonged illness or physical deformity; then why there are silent celebrations in the place of mourning? Maybe she had a horrible personality or a lunatic with perfect physique , this would have been only confined as his thoughts if he didn't overhear the conversation; he was filming the guests suddenly he heard a murmur, a bald African-american was having an almost inaudible conversation with a Blond Caucasian. Both being around his age , early twenties. This interested him, he was bored, who on earth enjoys filming mourners at a funeral?he wanted an escape route. He almost crept towards the pair with extreme precaution, then he started filming other people while keeping his ears open.

"I don't wanna speak evil 'bout the dead, but she was some menace." the bald guy uttered in a husky voice.

"She was a living demon, making us miserable in every chance she got, right from our early years, though Tootie got worst of it." the blond supported his friend's assertion.

"But I heard that she became deranged in her last days?" bald one asked the blond.

"Yeah, she became unfathomably insane, she would often leap at the pet dogs or cats and bite their throats, she even drank blood from a pigeon once. She was a total threat to anyone around her." the blond murmured.

"Served her right, a filthy imbecile like her deserved this, Karma still exists. huh?"

"Shh...zip it, that cheeky cunt of a photographer is overhearing us."

Timmy knew it was a very suitable time to get the hell out of here, he was not only filming a funeral but the funeral of a very fiendish lunatic.

He almost felt like puking when he recalled his initial thoughts about the corpse of Victoria Valentine; yes her name was Victoria according to the board outside the hall.

A cold chill ran down his spine, if those two guys were to be believed then surely this woman was a very evil person as of late had vampire like mentality, "Ah..those knuckle heads got me, Vampires exist only in imagination and stupid Rom-coms."

Timmy suddenly felt a cold breeze grazing through his body and thus bringing him in reality once more. The rush has been toned down, the visitors were leaving one by one, those two guys also left, though they gave him a death glare before leaving.

A tall man came in, he wore black tuxedo just like all male guests, had a very pale skin and deep socketed eyes. The mere look of this man unnerved Timmy, though the remaining guests didn't seem to even budge.

He steadily walked to the coffin and took his hands out of his pocket, then he started moving his hands over the dead body, caressing every body part. Timmy knew this was anything but normal and this man was dishonouring the dead.

She might had been a psycho bitch but nobody should dishonour her dead-body, Timmy rushed to the coffin, the man quickly pulled over his hands and nimbly got past Timmy.

Timmy looked at his watch, he had to take another photo of the dead-body, "Maybe the man couldn't do much due to my presence of mind, the corpse looks untouched and unchanged. First an evil lunatic and then a Necrophiliac, and I thought this to be boring."

He clicked the photo, then he again found himself staring at the dead redhead, suddenly the corpse opened its eyes and grabbed his right wrist with immense pressure "Naughty twerp, are you feeling jealous?"

Timmy was sweating and panting heavily, his heart rate sky-rocketed, his visions became blurred.

Timmy woke up from the slumber after being shoved lightly, "Dozing off on assignment? If there is anything wrong I won't be paying." his client reprimanded him strongly, four people were carrying the coffin out of the hall, likely to a corpse carrier.

"So it all was a stupid dream when I dozed off." he was visibly happy despite the threat from his client.

"I see, you have high fever, so just go and take some rest." Charlotte being little empathetic towards him while accompanying the undertaker;, his whole body was burning with fever, he had difficulty in standing up let alone walking.

With the last bit of strength in him he reached his motor-bike, the cool afternoon bridge soothed him a lot. The fever got subdued.

He reached studio at 5.30, was waiting for him, "So how was it, Timmy?"

"Fine, no issues, now need to print the pics and burn the film in a cd." he replied.

He was a fast worker, he burnt the whole film in a cd within seconds and printed the 8 photos that he had taken.

Vicki Valentine looked even prettier in the photos,"It is a shame that such a beauty is dead, oh she was so my type." Timmy sighed.

They were done for the day, closed the shop while Timmy rode away on his bike.

Tabitha was waiting for her brother's return. Despite being a wheel-chair bound person she was very affectionate towards her brother.

"Sis, I am home." Timmy announced happily, he even brought Pizza for dinner.

"Must have been a hectic day, bro?" Tabitha asked Timmy.

"Yup, had to film a funeral, photograph a dead body, dozed off while working, had a crazy night-mare, hectic is too soft for my day." Timmy replied.

This forced a giggle from Tabitha, "What filming a funeral, photographing a dead-body, then dozing off and having a weird dream, you must be high bro."

"Haa...let's dig in, else the it's gonna be cold." he was referring to the pizza.

After cleaning up Timmy yawned loudly, "You are tired bro, why don't sleep early?" Tabitha looked concerned.

"Probably, then let's call it a night." Timmy went towards his room.

"Good night, Timmy." Tabitha wheeled towards her room

"Goodnight ,sis." Timmy entered his room, it felt little stuffy. He opened up the window, it was moonlit night and a cool summer breeze came in his room. The moonlight painted the whole locality in silver. The trees dancing in the breeze, a overwhelming calm prevailing.

Suddenly a thing jumped in his room through the window and now the said thing was sitting on his chest, he was forced on his back on the floor. Her eyes were glittering in the moonlight, the pink eyes reflected the moonlight in an otherworldly manner, her hair was tied in a ponytail, it looked like fire, she bared her teeth, her teeth were ivory white, her canines were very large, her lips were blood red. She held down his throat by her left hand and caressing his face with her right hand.

He felt pressure increasing on his throat, her nail dug in, blood streams oozed out of the newly inflicted wounds, "Hi, Twerp. Where are the photographs?"

This immobilised him, she is none other than Vicki Valentine, the same woman whose funeral was filmed and pictures were taken by him.

"You thought that I will just let you go? You played in the hands of my bitch sister, photograph me, filmed my funeral and worse thought dirty about me. You have to pay, Turner." She was angry, very angry.

"Please, I never knew that You were alive all the time, please forgive me, I am just a ph..." his apology was cut short,

"Stop whining. I was never alive cause I am a vampire, my sister had her doubts so she hired you to keep an eye on me. You are as guilty as her, I can't let you live." she dug her nails on his throat.

"Please, I have my a sister to take care, if you kill me then..."he was again cut off, this time by more pressure..."I will kill her also, I don't care." she sneered.

He couldn't speak anymore, he tried with all his might to get out from her vice like grip but no avail, tears poured from his eyes, he was very sad, not for his imminent death but for his sister's fate.

Vicki noticed this, being a genetically engineered vampire made her more perceptive, "You are more concerned about your sister than your own well being, you are making it harder for me, now I have to let you live for the sake of your sister but bear in your mind if anyone finds out about this..." she released her grip to let him breath in.

Timmy knew the consequences of that, "Thank you..." he was relieved, he somehow knew that Vicki wasn't lying.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the question hit him like a truck.

"Ah.,no...!" he was surprised, "Well from your looks it's evident that you lusted my body back there."

"So that wasn't a dream?" he was surprised.

"Yes, I had to convey my point to you, My sis experimented on me, made me a beast as a potential defence project and drugged me, faked my death,tried to ship me in the army research facility, but I broke out and killed all those fucks ; though your thick skull was thicker than I thought." she stated.

Now it was clear like a crystal, Charlotte Valentine the famous prodigy genetics expert transformed her own sister in a living weapon as a pet defence project, faked Vicki's death, used Timmy to make her death look realistic but it all backfired.

"I need food, clothing and shelter, Government will kill me at sight, so I was thinking how about I stay here as pretending to be your girlfriend for now?" she asked rather timidly.

"But? " he was taken aback by the chain of the events.

"Look I need a cover and those photos have to be destroyed, if you don't co-operate I will have to take steps." she tried to be threatning.

"Well, those photos can be easily destroyed and I will erase the data, but please don't hurt my sister ,I will do whatever you have asked please don't hurt her." he pleaded.

"I won't, and for now I am you girlfriend till this ends." Vicki looked contempt, her special powers were telling her that Timmy won't rat her out, she might have just find her home at last.

"So ...Will you need to drink..." Timmy was again cut off, "Nope, Man made vampires like me don't need blood, we just need haemoglobin. You will can easily take care of that else I have to go for the natural resource." she bared her fangs to get her point across.

Timmy sighed, it was surely an acid test for him, his sister's life is at stake, this mad fugitive is surely can't be messed with. His life was now in a complete misery.

...

Tootie dusted herself, "It was a good idea to take the serum else wouldn't have healed this fast." she noted. "You can run Vicki but You can't hide, I will hunt you down. Your DNA will change the world." Her wounds were healed , though her minions weren't that lucky. They all were ripped by none other than Vicki.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole thing was very disturbing for him, firstly filming the funeral, then getting attacked and intimidated by the supposed deadbody and now the aforesaid dead body will hang with him posing as his girlfriend. Timmy felt betrayed, by the universe.

"What did I do, to deserve this?" he was thinking out loud, the redhead mutant has taken his bed and now sleeping peacefully while he was tied at the couch. The bounds were too tight to fall asleep.

"Look, this is nothing personal, but I don't trust you while I am asleep, so I will tie you and you will stay in the couch, one wrong step and you will envy the dead." he was being tied by her, the last part of her sentence gave a cold chill in his spine. That was one hour ago, now he really needed to sleep and worse ,he needed to pee desperately.

(Elsewhere)

Tootie was alone in her study-room. "How on earth did she manage to escape? I was sure that her vitals were out. Who revived her? and most importantly why?"

"She needs to feed and she will be quite weak after that, where the hell she can be now?" Tootie scolded herself.

Her beeping communication device took her out of her trance, MOD issues these devices to the top undercover officials and scientists.

"Yes, I am hearing."

...

"Oh, so he was skulking at the funeral."

...

"He, revived her. The rogue agent?"

...

"Yes, yes I am coming."

Tootie got up, she has gotten an intriguing lead.

(Back to Timmy's room)

A very pissed Vicki was untying Timmy.

"Sorry, but I had to call you, I really needed to pee." Timmy tried to cool her down.

"I don't care, I just don't want the couch drenched in pee. Now you also interrupted my sleep, it will be hard to get it back." she replied non-nonchalantly.

"Sorry, but hey we barely know each other and they say a conversation can cool your nerves and you seemingly look anxious, why don't you say more about yourself?"

"What are you, my fucking therapist?" she snapped at him.

"Nope, I'm your fake boyfriend." he replied with a chuckle.

This brought a smile on her face, she remembered their agreement.

"Ok I will tell you everything relevant." she stated plainly.

"Both of us, Tootie and me are prodigious. My field was Mathematics and her's was evolutionary biology. She is smarter and better than me. I was so proud of her.

One day she got a call from the ministry of defence and started working there. She developed a serum that can change human genes, that can make a mere human 100 times stronger,

100 times more sensitive sensory organs, self healing.

She duped me to becoming the test subject, but one keyword she had hidden from me. To ensure smooth functioning such a person will need blood or instead artificial Haemoglobin.

After the test was over I could feel the power in my arms, I could hear heartbeat of any animal however small if it was close enough. I could see finest of details, this was not a boon for me, I was afraid and astonished,

how will I live with this overload of informations? Suddenly I felt thirsty. My sister provided me a red liquid to drink, after tasting it I knew it was blood."

Vicki stopped for a little pause, the continued after breathing in,

"She kept me isolated from the world, told everyone that I was suffering from a mental disorder, then one day she forced me to take a drug and my senses went blank.

I woke up lying in a coffin and you were ogling me. I played a little trick with you., back then. I knew something was up so I waited in the coffin, I overheard my sister commanding and talking to you, I realised her plot, to make my death look real and to cover it a photographer was needed.

Then they tried to ship me off to their research facility,I broke out and killed the guards, guess what my sister tried to stop me but I somehow managed to overwhelm her, she is also like me, probably she has taken the serum like me.

I needed to find the photographer to destroy the photos and the video. Finding you was very easy, I picked up your scent from half a mile away."

She stopped.

"I never knew you were this much in trouble, it looks bad." Timmy was genuinely feeling sympathy for this woman, he also felt little guilty for his part in this ploy. Suddenly something struck his mind.

"There was a man who touched your body in the funeral."

"What are you saying? I only saw you first , when I woke up." she was clearly doubting his words.

"I have his photo also, if you just untie me I can open my PC and show it to you." he replied enthusiastically.

"I am too old to fall for such chaff, twerp, show me your PC and tell me the folder." Vicki replied with a warm smile.

Timmy obliged and within one minute the folder was opened, the photo lacked clarity, only the outline of the physique of the man was visible.

Vicki's eyes got narrowed, "This is slender man."

"What?" Timmy was taken by surprise.

"He was another scientist working on the same project, when some issues came up he went rogue and since then he was absconding." Vicki filed in.

(In the facility)

Tootie was charging through the hallways. They have gotten the slender-man, she needs answers.

The lab has turned into a stopgap interrogation room, the slender-man was tied to a chair and a military official was belting him mercilessly.

"Whatever you do, I won't open my mouth." the man replied.

Tootie asserted, "Colonel, I will take it from here & I need some privacy."

Colonel obliged and left the man at the mercy of the spectacled scientist.

"Whatever you do , I won't say a word." he replied.

"That would be a pity." Tootie sultrily strode on to him and sat on the man's lap. She drove her right index finger over the ma's face. It was little bruised due to the handiwork of the colonel.

"I always had hots for you, she was now touching nipples, caressing his hair. I like you, bot you fondle with my sister, you bastard." Tootie replied sensually.

The man was awe struck, he never expected this, he knew that why he was brought here in the first place, the reason mentioned by this black haired beauty was beyond his wildest imagination.

She got hold of his hair and gave them a moderate tug, "Why, cause she has pink eyes? red hair? is that why you fell for her?"

His heart was pulsating and a very familiar tingling is being started in his privates.

"Naughty, getting hard on me?" Tootie asked with a chuckle.

The man started panting, Tootie ceased the opportunity and kissed the man deeply. The kiss felt exhilarating to her.

"I did it for ethical purpose, I am against testing on human subjects, so I woke her up, I didn't fondle her." the man blurted out.

"Like I care?" Tootie's face suddenly took a dark look, his jaws literally dropped.

Tootie pulled his head down and bit his jugular, the blood flowed out in her mouth. She drank deeply, her victim was so surprised that he even had forgotten to scream for his life.

Within minutes Tootie drained him dry, his bloody corpse sat on the chair, jaws agape, astonishment was written on his lifeless face.

"Much better, so this the real deal, can't surpass mother nature." Tootie was seemingly happy after her 'energy" drink.

(Timmy's room)

"This man was a top scientist but then became a whistle-blower, he unearthed the experiments on human subjects. He was kicked out and proved insane in the court of law." Vicki ended.

"So, this man revived you, so that you can flee?" Timmy was intrigued.

"Yup, but he is probably dead by now, they won't leave any proof of my existence." Vicki sighed, "I'm calling it a night and you will sleep on the couch with tied hands. k?"

"Fine, just switch off the lights." Timmy replied.

(next morning)

Tabitha woke up early. It was only 6.30 in the morning. The familiar sound of Timmy's cooking came to her ears. She boarded her wheel-chair and wheeled her way to the wash-basin to brush teeth.

After brushing her teeth she entered the dining space, she was astonished to see a woman sitting on the dining table.

The red haired woman turned to her, her pink eyes were glittering like jewels, "Good morning, you must be Tabitha; I am Vicki, Timmy's girlfriend."

Tabitha was dumbstruck "Timmy? Girlfriend? You are sleeping together?since when?"

Fortunately Timmy returned from the kitchen with three plates of pancake and omelette. His pancakes and omelettes were like heaven to Tabitha.

"I see that you two have already met. I was planning to introduce Vicki with you. Sorry, that I didn't tell you early." Timmy tried to clear the air.

Tabitha wheeled to Timmy and hugged him tightly "Oh, what great news brother. I anm so happy for you, thank you Vicki for giving a chance to this klutz."

Vicki smiled outwardly, though inwardly "If only you knew Tabitha, If only you knew the truth."

"So, Timmy I need to go for a little shopping and I also need to dye my hair." Vicki tried to change the topic.

"No problem,today is my off-day, we can start at 10." Timmy replied.

...

At 9.30 am a car stopped near spectrum studio. A woman of early twenty stepped out of of the car. She had black hair, shades on her eyes black t-shirt and black jeans coupled with high heeled boots.

She entered Spectrum studio, Mr. Afronski came to greet her, "Hi Miss, how can I help you?"

"I am Charlotte Valentine, I hired Your photographer yesterday, he told me that everything will be ready by today morning. Here is my order number." she handed in the cash memo to .

"Today is his off day, but don't worry I will do it for you." he opened his PC and logged on his gmail account. "I have this id as backup, all my employees send me a back up copy of the photographs on this mail.I will print all in minutes."

He clicked on the print option and the photo printer started working, "This is the film that you had ordered to shoot." the middle-aged owner handed over a cd to the young woman.

Within 15 minutes photos were printed, all of them were of Vicki's lying in a coffin.

The woman looked at them carefully, a smile graced her lips.

"The photographer that you sent other day, was Timmy Turner nah?" she asked.

"Yes, Timmy is a very hard working boy,he did everything after coming back from the assignment. So I could deliver these in stipulated time." was quite proud of his brunet employee.

...

"I'm apologising for Tabitha, she is naive,..." Vicki cut him off.

"I know that, she is very sweet girl. She has taken our bluff seriously." she sighed.

"I can understand that you came for photographs but blackmailing a stranger to give accommodation? I thought that you were smart." Timmy asked jokingly.

"I was a mean person, used my friends; manipulation, intimidation, blackmailing don't make you popular among your chums. I had none to bank upon. My old misdeeds are coming back to me. They will believe Tootie over me on any day." she had a pained expression on her face.

An awkward silence followed, though not for long. On reaching the the mall, Vicki darted to the ladies-ware shop, while tugging Timmy along.

Vicki was busy selecting her cloths while Timmy waited outside, suddenly he heard "Timmy, come in for a second." Vicki was calling him.

Timmy entered the shop to find Vicki holding two T-shirts, one sea-green while the other was deep green. "Which will suit me better? Don't be shy?"

Timmy was visibly blushing, this woman is taking this to a whole new level. She noticed his discomfort, "Don't blush, after all you are my boyfriend."

Though his decision didn't matter as Vicki bought both of them.

They had a 50% off so the bill wasn't very fat.

Th duo came out of the shop, Vicki was caring a bag full of her clothes. "Now I need to dye my hair."

The left the mall for the nearby beauty salon. On their way they met a very old and lean man,probably in his eighties , his face looked familiar to Timmy but he couldn't remember. He wore a black hat and black suit. His eyes sparkled knowledge and intellect.

On seeing the couple his face lit up, Timmy couldn't identify him but Vicki was awed.

"Hey, you two. There is a thing called Nash equilibrium. Remember fierce competition will only hurt both of you in future, compromise will make you safe especially when you have a bigger enemy." he advised them and went away as if nothing happened.

"Who was he? why you were so awed by him?" Timmy was clueless.

A smile of pity appeared on Vicki's face "He is John Nash, the father of game theory and modern mathematics. The noble prize winner. You must have sucked in maths didn't yeah?"

"I admit that I was a below average student, I don't have a prodigious brain." Timmy tried to justify his lack of knowledge.

* * *

 **To respect the great mathematician late John Nash, I included him in this fic. with a cameo and a little about his revolutionary game theory.**

 **RIP John Nash, you will be missed.**


	3. Chapter 3

The hair dresser has already done her hair, she insisted her to dye it as black, jet black to be specific. Being a redhead would only attract undue attention and might as well blow up her cover in the process. Now she was drying it up and the lack of activity resulted in boredom. She looked at the mirror, her reflection was there but something looked off. Her reflection had still the characteristic ponytail and the colour of fiery red.

"Hi, so this is your new avatar?" her reflection chuckled.

"What the fuck is this? where is everyone?" the shop suddenly looked empty, only Vicki was sitting across the mirror on a salon-chair.

"So, the karma has bitten you back." her reflection seemed quite sarcastic.

"Probably yes, why do you even ask ?" she sighed.

"It is all your fault, you called upon this fate on you, now you will not only endanger your life but two innocents will also suffer for your choices." her reflection seemed quite dissatisfied.

"I know that, they are very loving and caring of each other, it almost makes me jealous." Vicki sighed again.

"You had your chances Victoria but you've blown them up, you had the chance to befriend your little sister, you could have talked her out of this, but no you were too busy in chasing your dreams, fulfilling your selfish goals, alienating her from you at each possible chance, today she is just a remorseless self centred scientist who will stop at nothing to silence you. The innocent Turners will be the collateral damage and their blood will be on your hands." her reflection was giving her a screw you type smile.

Suddenly flashbacks of old days started pouring in front of her eyes,

A nine year old Vicki was solving the rubik's cube. She was finding it hard, despite all her efforts she wasn't able to solve this puzzle, a five year old Tootie waddled in, she then had twin pigtails. "Vivi, can I has it?" she muttered quite cutely.

"Ok, twerpette, you can have it." she handed the cube to her sister, much to her chagrin Tootie solved the cube within 5 minutes, "Vivi, Vivi,I do it. It so good." the little genius exclaimed in joy. Vicki felt something raging in her head a feeling to slap her sister out of conciousness, when Tootie was solving it, she figured out the correct algorithm to solve this thing but still Tootie has beaten her in that too. She slapped her sister across her face and snatched the cube from her.

Tootie was crying like hell "Why, why you hit me, Vivi?" Her cries felt like mortar shells being bombarded on her eardrums.

The next incident happened 2 years later. She had to babysit Tootie and her two friends Chester and AJ. In these two years she and Tootie had fought on numerous issues, now both of them despised each other, Vicki saw a golden opportunity to mess up her sister's day. She took out a fake axe(Which she bought in recent fare) and intimidated her charges to do copy her history homework while she lazed around. Tootie avenged her misery by putting strong purgative in Vicki's food.

As the years went by it was unearthed that both she and Tootie were geniuses, though she had an iq of 180 while Tootie clocked 200. On every aspect of life Tootie performed better than her. Vicki despite having great results were almost overshadowed by the achievements of her younger sister. It sent her over the edge. She started despising Tootie like never before, Tootie returned the favour at every possible way.

Whenever she had the chance to mentor Tootie's friends(their oblivious parents never knew about her true intentions.) she would force them to do the chores of the house, like cleaning the pool, mowing the lawn and various oother backbreaking and thankless tasks, anything other than mentoring them in their studies. She didn't hate them, but they were her sister's friends so they had to pay the price.

This made an bridgeable gap between them, when Vicki moved out to get a bachelor's degree in Maths things became little better, but when she returned 2 years ago after completing her thesis and getting a job in the top university their rivalry renewed. Tootie had already completed her master's in evolutionary biology, her excellent grades had landed her in a project with ministry of defence.

The two would often argue on who is the most successful between them, their verbal spats often turned into ugly fights. A good thing was that their parents had already passed away by then, else it would have been a suffering for them.

With each passing day they became colder to each other, suddenly one fine morning Tootie invited her in her(Tootie's )lab. She agreed because she desperately wanted to know her status. In the lab she was gassed and then injected with the serum, Tootie kept her like another experimental mouse and the rest followed.

Once she asked her the reason for her behaviour, Tootie replied "You had always hurt me, tried to obliterate me. So I am just returning the favour, You are not my sister, you are just a lab rat for me. You should be thankful that you are still kicking. I desperately wanted to skin you alive and then pour salt on your wounds, but you are fortunate that you have the dimensions to be my test subject. From today I will consider you as only a vermin needing to be shocked," then she pressed the teaser on Vicki's neck and zapping her out.

Vicki woke up in perspiration, she just dozed off while her hair was drying off, her reflection had black hair just like her , she took a sigh of relief.

(With Timmy)

Timmy was waiting for Vicki in the common arena, Vicki has just entered in the salon to get a haircut and dye her hair. Now he had to wait, still his mind was filled with thoughts, "This Vicki is a fugitive experiment, she has a mean behaviour and very self centred, her scientist sister is following her trail, and I am stuck in all of this for that stupid assignment. Shouldn't have allowed myself to be lured by the cash. Now Tabitha is also stuck in this and wose she doesn't know anything about this." Timmy's heart felt very heavy, 'just maybe I should've kept this under the rug."

He looked at the current issue of the magazine "Science Monthly." The cover story was about some Charlotte Valentine the prodigy Genetics expert. He fliiped on pages to get to the story, now he remembered that why Charlotte looked familiar,

Tabitha was reading the same issue on-line, he just got a glimpse back then, that's why Charlotte looked familiar to him. He started reading the story which was coupled with her interview.

The story covered her life and academic achievements, the youngest evolutionary biologist and genetics expert on this planet.

Timmy was contemplating Vicki's story, this Charlotte seems like a genuine scientist and a prolific academician, how can she be such ruthless and inhuman, but he had seen Vicki literally rising from the grave and being supposedly chased after by government. He was in a cross-road, crossing Vicki would mean impending disaster, but if the Government comes hunting for Vicki it will be a tsunami. He was in the horns of dilemma.

Suddenly he noticed a movement of a shadow, he got from the couch and went ahead to investigate, in a flash a bundle of black clothes passed in front of him. He couldn't see anyone. "I am just being paranoid" he consoled himself.

(Vicki)

Vicki was pondering over her parasitic relationship with Timmy, she'd known from her past misdeeds that being an unfeeling cold bitch will lead her to her doom only.

"I surely intimidated him to help me but he seems to be genuine. He loves his crippled little sister like anything, is quite cute and a all round nice guy, though pervert at times." this thought gave her a little blush, "I should be a little more compromising with him,just like Professor Nash mentioned."

The hairdresser broke her train of thoughts, "Ma'm, your hair is ready."

"Here you go. " she paid the hostess and came out of the chamber.

Timmy was fascinated to see her, for the first time his gaze on her body didn't evoke negative reactions.

"You are looking great." Timmy blurted out but soon realized his mistake, he'd forgotten for a moment that it was all an act.

Vicki clearly blushed at his comment, "Thanks. Now let's go home, Tabitha would be worried."

(Tootie's study)

"Haa...You thought that you can outsmart me Vicki. I already know your whereabouts, start praying Vicki, start praying for your fake boyfriend. You both won't see the next Sabbath." her deranged laughter filled the whole study.

When she went to collect the photos, she did little ground work. She picked Vicki's smell and located her current positions. Even followed them to the mall. The serum has increased her strengths manifold. She can smell better than a dog, hunt better than a tiger and kill better than a gangster.

She picked her device and dialled a number,

"Hello, Colonel June? It's Charlotte. I have some news."

...

"It's about her, I have located her, ripping of some guy, living with him."

...

"No,no need to concern. I will pay a visit to them, hopefully she will understand my point."

...

"Haa,not an issue anymore, the boy has a little weakness, I will work on it."

...

"Yes,yes, I am sure they care for each other."

...

"I know, I now it, she has to make up for everything, she has to repay every debt, I will make sure she does."

...

"Just keep a tab on Tabitha Turner, she can be my trump card."

(Timmy's house)

Tabitha was surfing the internet on her mobile-phone. The text book didn't provide a concrete solution so she had to resort to the academic blogs. Her search was currently becoming futile. Her mind started deviating toward something else.

"Surely those lovebirds are taking more than required, but when did she come in? I didn't hear anyone before I slept, she must had come around late night." Tabitha was taken out from the train of her thoughts by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Hold on, I am coming." she wheeled on to the entrance, she peeked through the keyhole. A cop was standing at the door, Tabitha was frightened, a cop but why? is everything alright? she opened the door shakily.

Suddenly, the cop took out a hanky and pressed it on her nose, she tried to struggle but her senses became dull. The last thought registered in her mind "Chloroform."

(In the facility)

Tabitha woke up with a slight headache, this was not her home. Currently she was sitting in a big hall. Her wheel-chair has been removed, a woman of her early twenties was watching her like hawk. he had raven black hair and very stylish glasses. She wore a black tee and black jeans. Her face flashed a devious smile, she looked familiar, Tabitha knew her name very well but it won't come to her lips.

The woman sat cross-legged, she got up and strode lazily to Tabitha, Tabitha's heart started pounding heavily, she was getting a premonition that this woman is not a nice one. The dim light made the whole backdrop very scary, Tabitha closed her eyes and prepared herself for an incoming onslaught.

(Timmy & Vicki)

Timmy and Vicki were on their return trip, currently they were boarding a bus. They sat together like couples, Timmy felt little more uncomfortable when Vicki snaked her arm around his neck.

"Hey, I thought this is a ruse..." Timmy tried to be sensible, "Nah, you probably enjoying it, so no need to make that face fufu..." Vicki shot back.

"You had the chance to rat me out but you didn't. You are a nice guy Timmy, I shouldn't have dragged you in this." Vicki sighed, suddenly the bus was stopped in the tracks and the couple were thrown on the floor due to momentum.

Timmy was lying on his back while Vicki on the top. Their foreheads were touching and if anyone looked closely the should have seen a nue of crimson gracing their cheeks.

"Sorry folks, a dog came by." the driver tried to apologize, "Real mature driving, why don't you drive a dead-body carriage?" Vicki shot back and everyone including the driver erupted in laughter.

"Vicki, please I need to get up.", Timmy tried to get up;

"Hush, little twerp, You are ruining my moment." Vicki was in no mood to cut some slack for brunet.

Now the whole bus were gazing at the young couple, an old man jokingly commented "There's a cheap motel nearby, can get a nice and comfy room."

This was enough for Vicki to snap the old man's neck but she controlled herself and got up, allowing the brunet to follow suit.

"Don't be so jealous Grandpa, we all know what you did down there." she got back at him.

The passengers again erupted in laughter sans the old man.

"So, why you are doing this? when both of us know that this is just..." Vicki put a finger on his lips, "I don't know how to admit this but...I think Ilikeyou." she was visibly blushing.

Timmy was dumbfounded, how could this happen to him? though he wasn't opposed to the fact that Vicki liked him but it was too sudden. A goofy grin spread across his face.

Vicki looked at him, "Ahh, I have broken him, still looks very cute, feels like..." her thoughts were stopped as Timmy suddenly hugged her, not caring about the co-passengers. Vicki was taken aback, but slowly returned the hug, "Surely emotional, like those goofy anime schoolgirls."

The announcement broke their trance, their destination was nearing.

(In the facility)

The pain never came, instead a cool hand touched on her cheeks. Tabitha was surprised, she opened an eye fearfully, she was met with the gaze of Charlotte.

"Tabitha, I am Charlotte and I need you to listen and listen carefully. Your brother is in a grave danger."

Tabitha realized who she was, the prodigy genetics expert Charlotte Valentine.

(Timmy and Vicki)

Vicki stopped in front of the medicine shop. Timmy was little surprised, she looked healthy and with her capacity she won't be needing drugs, especially those which are designed for common mortals.

Vicki almost read his mind and teasingly said "Unless you want to sacrifice your plasma for your girlfriend better buy me some ammo." her tone was sensual, her eyes were sultry.

Timmy quickly realised and went into the shop to buy some artificial haemoglobin.

(Back with Tabitha)

"Your brother is brainwashed by this rogue person. She is a sworn enemy of our country. She hates the freedom we enjoy here. She wants us to be subverted by her political boss. She is another spy. Currently your brother's life is in great danger."

"But, Vicki seemed good, she loves my brother. She can never be this bad." Tabby tried to protest.

"Looks can be deceiving, just take a look at this." Charlotte clicked a switch and a giant screen behind her suddenly got illuminated. It was video from a security camera, the date was of yesterday's, the time was around 7.30.

There she was, with fiery red hair and black dress, ripping the throat of a uniformed soldier, then biting another's throat, then shooting another to escape. The video ended.

Charlotte continued " She has to be stopped at any cost and you are my best bet."

Tabitha was dumbfounded, she was a rational kid, she can't deny such compelling evidence against Vicki, she gave in "But I am a cripple, how can I save my brother from that beast?" she was disappointed.

"No worries, I just seem to have the cure to fix you for the eternity." Charlotte replied.


	4. Chapter 4

(In the facility)

"Tabitha, I need your active cooperation in this. This will hurt at first but then the dividends would be worthwhile." Charlotte/Tootie asserted.

"I will do anything to save my brother, please ." Tabitha pleaded, she knew Timmy was in trouble, she needed a quick remedy for her brother.

Tootie took out the serum in a hypodermic syringe and injected Tabitha in her left arm.

It felt like a common shot at first but soon it started proving Tootie right, Tabitha's lower body started feeling heavier. She felt immense pain in her spinal chord. Just like the same feeling when she was in that accident.

Not only that, she felt magma rushing through her veins, as if her legs were on fire but the burning sensation came from within. Her heart started palpitating and her pupils became dilated. Her vision became hazy, she could only hear Charlotte speaking in a calm and cold voice.

"Tabitha, remain calm and still. The pain will go away, now listen to me very carefully, only listen to me. Shut all your other senses." the voice directed her.

She obliged, she closed her eyelids and concentrated only on the voice.

"Good, now listen very carefully. You are Timothy's only hope. His only chance to life. That beast wants to have him, take him away from you. She will brainwash him to hate you, she will teach him to hurt you, but you have to be strong. You can't let him go away. You have to make him stay with you and kill that beast. He won't come easily, he will struggle, he will try to talk out of this, but you shouldn't relent. You'll stop at nothing, if it means hurting him you'll hurt him if it means hating his guts, you will hate his guts. It'll be for his own good. If it means he'll cry, make him cry, he'll understand and eventually love you. You can't allow the beast to devour him, he belongs to you. His only place is at your feet, he needs to respect you, he needs to obey you. He'll beg you for freedom, he'll beg to disrespect you, he'll cry his eyes out, don't show mercy ,be ruthless, take everything from him, he is only your property. He is allowed to serve you only, to unconditionally submit at your will. He wants to throw you in front of the beast, don't let him to do so, he loves the beast more than you, he needs to be punished, for decades he has ignored you, now it's your turn. He is stupid, he doesn't know how to live. You'll tutor him how to live and you'll do it with an iron fist. Hurt him, break him, pulverize him only then the beast's effects will ware off . Only then he'll be pure. Then take him, make him your's forever. Make him your servant forever, that's the only way to save him from her."

Tabitha faded out, soon the voice stopped. The sensations were gone, the pain was gone, she felt nothing absolutely nothing. Her senses slowly faded out.

Tootie was smiling deviously, "Timothy Turner, you will pay for the misdeeds. You have given her shelter, the person whom I despise most, the person whom I want most. Now your cute little sister will show you, what's true meaning of hatred. She will show you my anger, she will show you my wrath." Her thoughts were shattered as General Wilfred called out "Stop this immediately, Miss. Valentine. Your mission was to search and capture Vicki, not converting and brainwashing crippled citizens."

Tootie looked at him with a an innocent look and batted her eyelids, "So, I know what I am supposed to do, You should be knowing that you don't run this place any-more, sorry to disappoint you."

General was angry beyond doubt, "This runt has crossed all limits." he called out "Guards."

Much to his chagrin none came, Tootie laughed and walked towards the general sensually, "Now don't waste your energy on something that petty, the guards are already converted and they only obey me."

To showcase her claim, she shouted "Guards", and 5 uniformed soldier came running with loaded riffles. They saluted "Ma'm, what's the order?"

The general was cowering towards the main gate, Tootie ordered "Subdue him."

Five well equipped soldiers jumped on the general and he was captured within seconds.

"Bring him to me." Tootie ordered, the captured man was dragged to her. He was on his knees, with two guards pressing on his shoulders tightly. Other two pressed on his legs heavily with their boots so that he couldn't get up.

"Now where were we? You disrespected me. Now what happens to little boys who disrespects women? They get punished." she said the last word while biting her lower lip.

She took out a small yet sharp knife, and made a quick laceration across his cheeks. The general felt a massive burning sensation in the cut."The knife is also my discovery, the blade injects 200% dense solution of Capasicin, burns doesn't it?"

She touched the knife on his forehead and started gouging softly ,"But this is the beginning, you have those obnoxious blue eyes. I don't like them", she inserted just the tip of the blade in his both eyes. The general cried in pain, blood ozzed out from his eyes. The burning and blindness drove him to nuts, but he couldn't get up, they held him tightly.

"Now I need to do something with your ears. They don't function properly." she got up and took some concentrate sulphuric acid in another metallic syringe and injected it in his eardrums.

The general passed out from the pain.

Tootie exclaimed "Such a light weight, boys you can have your drinks break."

The soldiers jumped on the unconscious general, they dug their fangs on his body. They started draining him dry.

Tootie's deranged laughter reverberated through the facility.

(Timmy's house)

Vicki frowned just before entering Timmy's house. Timmy noticed this "Something wrong?"

"For the first time I am praying that my olfactory senses to go wrong." Vicki replied.

"What?" Timmy couldn't understand anything.

"I am getting a scent, a scent of someone very familiar with a sadistic nature. My sister." Vicki replied coldly.

Timmy opened the door and sprinted in, the house was empty,there was no sign of Tabby. Her empty wheel-chair stood in the living-room, her mobile was on the couch, there was a faint aroma in the house.

"Bastards, she chloroformed Tabitha." Vicki muttered while clenching her teeth.

Timmy cried his hearts out "Tabby where are you? please come out, don't play such games with me?"

His cries fell on deaf ears no one came out.

Suddenly a gift wrapped packet caught Vicki's attention. She knew there was something, she opened the packet. Timmy closed in to take a look. The first sight of the contents made Timmy wanting to puke. They were freshly gouged eyeballs.

A card was there also, "Don't worry, these are not Tabby's. But if you disobey me, her's also will be sent in bigger and more gorgeous gift warp. Love you." Vicki held her nerve, she knew if she lost it then all'll be lost.

Timmy looked at her for a moment and with renewed vigour leapt at Vicki, he grabbed her collar, forgetting about her superhuman strength completely.

"You, bastard. For you my Tabby is in danger. You are the sole reason for this. I wanted to protect her, that's why you were able to intimidate me in the first place. Now look what you have done. Why she had to suffer for your misdeeds?why? tell me, what my Tabby had done to deserve this horrible fate? Only for you she is suffering, you promised that you will keep her safe if I complied with your demands. I fed you, bought you new cloths, hell I even acted as your boyfriend despite having no feelings for you. What did you do? You lead them here and now Tabby is gone." Timmy was in a furious rage.

Vicki was too tough for this tantrum, Timmy was too weak to hurt her. She help his hands tightly, making sure that she wasn't breaking his wrists.

"Cool down, you epileptic demeanour will serve nothing. Calm down and use your head." Vicki tried to talk some sense in him.

Timmy sighed and lowered his head, still tears ran down through his eyes.

"I vowed on my parents grave that I would protect her like one of my ribs. I have failed them." his cheeks were moistened, his eyes were red.

One part of Vicki wanted to end his misery, "Kill him, and just get the hell out of here." her traditional rational mind screamed at her.

She took her hands to his collar, suddenly she was hit by another realization"This guy stuck his neck out for you. He had his chance still he stood by you. Now you should do the same."

"You should just kill me, I have no right to live." the broken brunet cried in despair.

"I will help you to find Tabby, you have done enough for me. Victoria Valentine can be many things but she isn't a coward and she has a moral code." Vicki stated with confidence.

Tabby's mobile phone rang, Vicki signalled Timmy to pick it up. Timmy obliged with a pair of shaking hands.

"Hello?"

...

"What?"

...

"Where is she? Please don't hurt her?"

...

"I will do anything, please spare her."

...

Vicki snatched the phone out of Timmy's hand,

Vicki:"Bastard, it's me; who you want, leave the girl alone?"

Tootie: "Such language, where is the classy act now Vicki?"

Vicki:"Shut up; what do you want?"

Tootie:"Aww, is the big bad Vicki angry? Very good i won't say anything and so will Tabitha."

Vicki: "Tell me or you will envy the dead."

Tootie:"I want you, so come with Timmy, I will message the location on this phone and don't call police. If you do then they will arrest you and Tabby will never see her brother again. Bye, sis. Have a nice day, give Timmy my warm kisses."

"The bitch hung up." Vicki blurted in frustration.

"So what do we do?" Timmy asked nervously. He was out of all ideas now.

"We can't go to the police or call 911, so we just need to comply with her demands. She wants us in her den, she will send the location shortly." Vicki sighed.

Tabby's phone beeped, indicating that a message has arrived.

Vicki open it up, it read "Let's play a little game Vicki. There are three boxes, one has salted candy, one has sweet candy and one has mixed candies. The labels are wrongly attached, in minimum number of steps identify all correct boxes.?

#Solve in 5 minutes and then reply me the answer else Tabitha loses her right elbow, If you give correct answer a clue will be sent to you else Tabitha will lose her left elbow."

Vicki read it out, Timmy's face blackened, "I am such dimwit, I can't help you and my sis will suffer." he started crying.

"Shut up numb-nut, I have an IQ of 180, I will solve it." Vicki snapped at Timmy and then started typing the answer.

"First take a sample from the box labelled mixture. As labels are wrong, so it surely doesn't contain the mixture. If it is salty then this box is identified as salty else it is identified as sweet. Now suppose it is salty. So the label showing salty is fake so is the label sweet. Now if the sweet box can't be labelled as sweet so it has to be labelled as salty, so the mixture is labelled as sweet. Can be done likewise in the second case."

She messaged the answer.

Within a second the mobile beeped, "Nice one sis, go to Town square within 10 minutes. Then I will send you the next clue."

"Take your bike, Town-square." Vicki ordered.

Within seven minutes the redhead and the brunet reached Town square. The wait was pulsating, Timmy's heartbeat sky-rocketed but Vicki remained calm. She knew Tootie was toying with them, just like a sadistic cat playing with an oblivious mouse.

The mobile beeped again, the message read "There are 1000 doors in a palace. All doors are closed in the beginning. A man comes and opens every door. The second man comes and closes 2,4,6,...numbered doors. Then the third man comes he changes the states of doors numbered 3,6,9,...; now changing the state means opening a closed door or closing an opened door. After 1000th man how many doors'll be in opened state?"

Vicki typed "Factors of all numbers appear in pairs. So the total number of factors are always even. But for perfect square numbers the total number of factors are always odd. In 1-1000 there are exactly 31 perfect squares. So door 1,4,9,16...,31^2 will remain open."

Vicki send the answer.

The mobile beeped again "Fabulous sis, now go to 212 Kent street in 10 minutes and wait for my next enigma."

She jumped on the bike, Timmy followed suit, "Where are we heading next?"

"212 Kent Street." she replied.

"It is a boon that you are this intelligent Vicki, else tabby would have suffered more." Timmy was very happy and relieved by Vicki's impromptu wit.

"If I was a normal girl, then my sister wouldn't have been a genius bloodthirsty psychopath." Vicki nonchalantly replied.

"Then you must be a high functioning socio-path." Timmy tried to joke.

"If I wasn't driving, I would have torn your head, but due to circumstantial demand. am letting it slide." Vicki answered with a devious smile.

Just on reaching 212 Kent street, the mobile beeped.

The message read "There are three interns and a biased coin. Now devise a plan such that every intern gets selected with equal probability."

"Piece of cake." Vicki thought in her mind.

"Toss the coin three times. Consider those tosses where head only appears once in three tosses. If it appears on the first toss then select first intern, if it comes on second toss select second intern, if comes on third toss then select third intern." she sent the reply.

"As expected of you, Vicki. Now head home, your home, our ancestral home." the reply of Tootie, came instantly.

Vicki shouted,"Timmy, board now. We are going home, my ancestral home."

Timmy was astonished but didn't reply. He was dumbfounded by intelligence of Vicki, he followed her like a robot.

On nearing 21 Rhode Street a.k.a her home Vicki felt a curious smell. As if someone is there, she alerted her senses.

The whole building was empty, the main gate was chained and locked. Vicki pricked the lock and broke in. Timmy followed suit, suddenly from nowhere a smoke bomb was hurled at them.

The smoke was very thick, they couldn't see each other, "Vicki, be on guard." Timmy cried to caution his companion.

Suddenly in the dark smoke Timmy saw a shadow moving in lightning speed, a mild sound followed it, as if a medium weight had fallen on the ground. He cried "Vicki, are you ok?" None answered, suddenly he felt a warm breath on his shoulders, on turning he met a person, their spectacles were glittering in the twilight, something hit on his forehead and his vision went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy woke up with a very sharp pain in his forehead. His vision was still dizzy, yet he was resolute enough to asses his current condition. He was tied to a metal bed. Belts were fastened over his chest, abs and legs. A very bright light was illuminating the whole room. The room reminded him about a operation theatre. Scalpels, scissors were kept beside his makeshift bed. He could sense the strong smell of disinfectants. The room was medium in size, there were some machines in the further corner. One of them had a weird projection upfront, coupled with a pointy edge. His senses were shocked to hear the clanging sound of a pair of high heeled boots. He saw his ex-client Charlotte Valentine entering the room. There was a Cheshire grin across her face. Her eyes loomed around his whole body.

He cried "What did you do with Tabby? Answer me?"

Charlotte looked disappointed, "Come on Timothy, I thought you would be begging for your life and offering your virginity to me? And you come up with this." Charlotte displayed mock hurt.

"Please, where is Tabby?" Timmy now had tears on his eyes.

"She is fine and eager to meet her brother, but I need some alone time with you. I need to know, what my monster of a sister, sees in you." Charlotte displayed a menacing smile.

She took one scalpel and ran it delicately all over his cheeks, then with a little pressure she open a small wound.

"Your blood tastes great." she put down the scalpel after giving it a sensual sucking.

"So she is after your blood only, makes perfect sense." Charlotte explained.

Suddenly Timmy felt a slight pain on his right neck, it was a wound, no two small wounds as if someone bit him and drank a minute quantity of his blood, a seen displayed on his torrid mind; In the bus when Vicki was teasing him, she kissed him on his neck and it stung a little.

It made perfect sense to him, maybe Vicki didn't want to drain him dry, that's why she forced him to buy artificial haemoglobin.

"You took away my sister from me, you should be punished for that." Charlotte added nonchalantly, "Tabitha, your brother is here."

The next spectacle made him dumbstruck, with graceful steps Tabitha Turner entered the room. For the first time in ten years Timmy saw her out of that goddamn wheel-chair. He felt extremely happy for Tabby, but something was weird about her. She was dressed like Charlotte, black attire with black knee length boots, her lips were very reddish and her skin was paler than before. But she looked very healthy and youthful. Her muscles were toned and prominent yet not bulky, just like the raven haired scientist.

"What did you do to my sister? You damn bitch?" Timmy snapped.

Charlotte only smiled, "Look Tabitha, just as I said, your brother is completely brainwashed. He refuses to acknowledge ,that you can walk on your own. Maybe he always thought to keep you as a cripple, maybe for his ulterior motives." She was the mistress of manipulation and misdirection and currently her web of lies have totally entangled the younger sibling.

"Don't listen to her, Tabby." Timmy screamed on top of his lungs.

Tabitha's face was darkened "I hate to say this, Timmy. I don't believe you." her teeth was clenched.

"You lied to me about Vicki, you were brainwashed to love her over me, prioritize her over me. Why should I believe you now? You thought that I am cripple, what else little Tabby can do at all? Look at me now." she held Timmy's face harshly to direct his gaze over her.

"Have fun with your brother, I need to check up on my sis, isn't it great to have some sibling love Timmy?" Charlotte left with a sarcastic smile.

"Please, Tabby.I only lied to you cause Vicki said that she will hurt you, but Vicki is a good person in heart. Her sister is ..." Tabby's right palm connected with his left cheek with immense thrust.

Timmy cried in pain, "Listen and listen carefully, I'm not buying your crap. What kind of good person blackmails people over their near and dear ones? Do you know she is a ruthless killer and she only wants your blood." Tabby almost screamed manically.

"Brother, you have crossed all limits, you need disciplining. I'll take charge from now on, you can't be trusted with freedom. You're irresponsible and fickle minded. I can't let this go on, if it means that I have to hurt you, then I'll hurt you. It's for your own good." Tabitha stated with authority.

"What did she do with you? you weren't like this. You are not my Tabby." Timmy's eyes stated that he was on the verge of crying.

"No, the Tabitha, the weak cripple you knew has been gone, now I'm here. Don't you feel jubilant that your sister can now live like a free woman? she doesn't have to cling on you like a parasite, I saw the shame and discomfort of raising me in your eyes,but now I can make my own decisions, & I've decided that I'll also make you submit. Only that way you can be protected from that bloodsucking bitch." Tabitha sternly added.

"Don't say such things, Tabby. I'm your brother, we are siblings." Timmy was becoming exponentially worried about Tabitha's intentions.

"Which only proves my point, you'll let her to control you, but you won't let me. I only want the best for you ,still you won't listen. Why you love her so much? Has she dug her claws that deep? Then I've to uproot them. Looks like Charlotte was right about you. You are brainwashed and can't seem to figure out what's best for you, better give up your liberty and submit to my will. I promise I'll protect you, I'll care for you,I'll feed you, I'll love you." with the last word she kissed Timmy on his lips.

Now Timmy felt his gut being wrenched. The kiss had nothing to do with it, it had more to do with the disgust for Charlotte to trick her little sister and force her to do such horrible things, still he had faith on Tabby, "Please, listen to me. You don't have to do that to care for me. I love you Tabby, I will never let anyone harm you. I never felt ashamed or uncomfortable for you. Please, Tabby listen to me."

Tabby sucker punched Timmy in his gut, the air was pushed out from his lungs. "Why you have to be so obdurate? You like her over than me & that's have to change. I don't like to hit you, but this is best for you. Only severe beating'll make you submit and love me over her. Timmy this is for your own good, please I love you & I'm hurting you 'cause I care for you." she unleashed a fury of punches and slaps on her brother. Though she didn't go full throttle, she knew how much is needed.

Soon Timmy was left with three broken ribs, a pursed lip and a broken nose. Bloodstreams were coming out from his cheeks, his breathing was erratic and there was very little sense in him. Tabitha looked casually at her handiwork, suddenly she felt thirsty. She crouched down and started licking up Timmy's wounds, the taste of the blood was exhilarating.

(Elsewhere)

Vicki woke up with a dull pain on her right shoulder. She looked around the chamber, she was fasten on a metallic chair, her limbs were bound by metallic chains, a solitary electric bulb was illuminating the whole room. It looked like an inquisition chamber.

Suddenly she heard the noise of heavy boots. The guards coupled with heavy weaponry came in. She could recognise them, she escaped while ripping apart their comrades from this very place. They were the more fortunate ones. A plan formed in her head, "Hey you little puppies, where is your mother bitch?"

The guard standing at the right came to her and punched her face with full force. She was taken aback, the blow hurt like hell. The ordinary humans aren't strong enough to hurt means Tootie is not only a vampire herself but she is raising her own militia. A sweat escaped her forehead.

She heard clicking sound of high heeled boots, her sister emerged from the door.

"Look, who's up? Guards you're dismissed. Vivi ,let's play." her sister exclaimed childishly.

The guards vacated the room leaving the two sisters.

"Where is Timmy & Tabby? What did you do with them?" Vicki's question was laced with venom.

"Still such enthusiasm, you amaze me Vivi." Tootie deliberately used her diabetes inducing tone. "Tabitha is just paying old debts to Timothy, the siblings really love each other, their love makes me so jealous, so I thought that maybe Tabitha can make a better mistress for Timothy, especially that cute boy deserves someone better than you."

The last part enraged Vicki, like a small fire sets off a big explosion. "You bastard, don't call me Vivi; you tricked a little girl to fuck her own brother, you remorseless psycho, brothel bred swine, brother-fucker."

"Oh, you still use those, I feel so hurt. I need to do something with than tongue, Vivi." Tootie said in a mock hurt tone, she took a shot of anaesthetic and grabbed Vicki's tongue. She pushed the shot in.

Vicki felt her Tongue become numb, she tried to utter more cuss words but could only manage, "ah' ...fuh..."

Tootie started laughing, "Serves you right, every-time I had to listen to your blabber. Today you'll listen Vivi. Why you are so mad at me? I'm just being like you, cold selfish, unfeeling, devious. In childhood everyday you spent despising me, because I was smarter and better. Mom and dad loved me more than you. Still I only wanted to be loved by you. I only wanted to be friends with you. What you did on my 5th birthday, you stole my cake & put the blame on me. Everybody believed you and I was being shamed. On third grade you stole my assignment and fed it to the dogs. I lost a year, a goddamn year for that. You always made me miserable Vicki. The very first day, I solved the Rubik's cube, I thought you would be very happy but what did you do? You slapped me for solving it before you, now tell me should I forgive you? No, never ,anyone who stands between you and me will face consequences, what Timmy will feel when his sister will slowly kill him maybe even fuck him. The authorities told me to subdue you, after you fled. But I wanted to torture you, to tear out every last DNA from your body, think about those days when you forced everything one me, when I refused you tortured me. Now it's payback. I need your dna for more research, but I won't use anaesthetics. How about your lips Vicki? They sure look gorgeous, When I will gouge them for sample, they will look fabulous, just think about the pain. I will use my capasicin scalpel to quadruple your pain. Vivi it's payback time. do you know that already I'm planning of raising my own militia? I will bring harmony and level things up, once I snatch the world from filthy beings like you. Aren't you proud of me, Vivi?" Tootie was panting, her eyes were glowing and lips were curled. She looked like the devil incarnate.

For the very first time Victoria Valentine felt helpless, the restraints were too strong to break. Tootie's demeanour suggested that she wasn't bluffing. But most of all she felt guilty, if she was a good sister Tootie would have loved her and this would never have happened. The Turners were suffering immensely for her. If something happened to Timmy, she would have the blood on her hands, she was mostly concerned for Tabitha. That innocent girl was being brainwashed to destroy her own brother. How she is going to face Tabby, if something happens to Timmy? And Timmy, the person who provided her food and shelter, how she was gonn'a save him? "Why, God, Why? " she mentally screamed.

Everything seemed lost.


	6. Chapter 6a

**This is a small chapter, so please bear with me. I need some more time for the climax.**

* * *

Surely she must have been dreaming all along. Though the content of the dream shook her from her spine. Firstly pulverizing and then kissing her own brother. Still she can't call it a total nightmare, in her dreams she was walking again. That scientist must have done something with her. Suddenly she opened her eyes, the scenario took her aback. She was straddling her half dead brother, blood oozed out of his injuries. Her knuckles were bloody, it was all his blood.

"Timmy, Timmy, wake up." she started patting her brother's cheeks, still no avail. Now she was becoming anxious, it wasn't any dream. Every goddamn thing was real.

Now Tabitha felt rage, utter rage. She wanted to rip the raven haired scientist's throat. "I'll forget that she has cured me, she made me do this to Timmy. I'll rip her in two."

But it was easier said than done, especially when Timmy was in dire need of medical attention. Fortunately there was a first-aid box kept at the end of the table. She took out the cotton and antiseptic and treated his wounds.

Timmy didn't even flinch or reacted slightly to the stinging sensation of the antiseptic.

"Looks like he is out cold, from the blood on my knuckles and his bruised torso, I'm sure two to three ribs are broken. Chances of some internal injury, but his pulse-rate seems stable so nothing fatal, still he needs to be taken to a hospital."

The guard came in, "Miss Tabitha, is the interrogation done?"

An idea came in her mind, "Yup, it's over for now. I need to take him to 's house. Some more tests are to be done. Miss Valentine instructed me, beforehand."

"Fine." then he took out his intercom. "U'know, a routine security check."

Tabitha lurched forward while the guard was distracted, with a swift sweep kick she tripped him on his face, with razor sharp reflexes she rode on his back and twisted his right hand, while her left fingernails grabbed his adam's apple. She felt blood coming out of his throat, but her nails weren't that long or sharp.

"First things first, tell me where can I find a car?"

"Uh...hh...in the right, is a gar...age."

"Keys, please?" she asked sternly.

With his free hand he gave her a car key.

"Regards, " she pulled out his adam's apple. The man died instantly.

Her left hand almost disgusted her, it had sharp hard long nails covered with blood. To her astonishment, the nails contracted to the original size." Looks like I'm a living weapon."

(Vicki's POV)

The anaesthetic seemed to ware off. She could feel her tongue again. Suddenly she felt a sharp sensation in her butt. She felt that the thing wasn't a needle nor a sharp object. Despite being a prick it was blunt. She somehow reached to it and started fiddling with the handcuff.

Tootie noticed this, but instead of hitting Vicki she only smiled. "I planted that prick in y'r pocket. I really want a fight, to settle all the scores and then skinning you, Vivi. Now free yourself so that I can get a fight."

Tootie pulled out a Katana from thin air, "Let's see, which cuts first, your belief or your skin."

"You fight me, coward. Why didja morphed the sister to take out her brother?"

"I told you Vivi, that boy deserves better than you." Tootie replied nonchalantly.

A guard rushed in "Ma'm, Hans isn't answering."

"Such a headache, looks like my manipulating powers aren't like your's Vivi. You'll find the girl with a unconscious boy. Aim at the boy." Tootie ordered the guard.

'Yes, Ma'm." the guard took his leave.

Vicki screamed out "Where is your courage now? 're you this much afraid of a little girl?"

Tootie swung her blade, thus making a shallow cut on Vicki's left cheek.


	7. Chapter 6b: Unexpected Intervention

**(A little earlier)**

To Conan Edogawa, finding anomalies was piece of cake. At the tender age of 12 he has become quite the sensation, the middle school detective. Still some superstitious persons believed him to be cursed, like wherever he went a murder or/and a theft, homicide attempt, in general a crime happened. He could only laugh at their faces. A person who had solved 100 cases in just 2 year career being a middle-schooler was something to be proud of, there is no such thing as curses.

Incidentally he lived nearby the Turner residence.

It was an off day in his school and he was returning from his daily soccer practise. A certain incident happened, he saw a car speeding over and almost killing a pedestrian, somehow Conan remembered the number, if the affected person lodged a complain against the rash driver then it could come handy. He rushed towards the pedestrian who was a middle-aged woman. Fortunately she was ok, and she fell down due to her fear of the car hitting her, so the injuries weren't anything serious. She wanted to to drop the issue then and there as there wasn't any damage. Still the number lingered in Conan's mind, 8ATG1125, mostly due to the fact that the alphabets represented the ATGC structure of DNA partially and the numbers were in Fibonacci series.

On crossing the Turner's household he stopped. To anyone else it wouldn't be noticeable or even if noticed the implication would be beyond comprehension. Over the pavement leading to Turner's household Conan noticed footprints, from most likely a high-heeled boot. It drizzled lightly, so Conan easily detected that a car was standing in front of Turner residence from the dry portion of the road.

"Timmy won't wear this and Tabitha is wheel chair bound, that means ...masaka?" Conan dashed to the Turner residence. His experience substantiated that a timely intervention can deter the worst possible outcome.

Upon dashing in through the ajar door, Conan was greeted with an aromatic smell. It was very familiar to him, it was Chloroform's. The little gift wrapped packet drew his attention and Tabitha's cell phone was there too. Still no sign of Tabitha, though Timmy's shoes weren't there. He looked thoroughly, the bathroom was empty, so was Tabby's bedroom and Kitchen, though in kitchen he saw three recently washed plates. "Three people, in Turner household?" Timmy's bedroom was another story, though it was empty, Conan noticed that there were creases suggesting that someone had also slept in the couch. There were a black dress over the bed. Not any ordinary dress, the ones which they use to dress dead bodies in funeral. Conan picked it up and smelt it. "Sweat, so surely wasn't meant for a dead body, what's it?Ah, a strand of hair, redhead."

"From the dry patch upfront,I'm sure that Fibonacci-dna car was probably used by the kidnapper. It's the only car which meets the specifications. Still there's no ransom note, I'll check the mobile, just in case."

The last call was made to an unknown number, it was listed as a missed call, just 15 minutes ago. "So that's how it is, they kidnapped Tabitha, intends to communicate with Timmy through her mobile. The dialled number must be of kidnappers, the left present must be related to a ransom note, but what's about the dress? Who is the other female living in Timmy's room? Why the hell she even had breakfast with the Turners?"

Conan picked up the mobile and called his friend, philosopher and guide, Shinichi Kudo.

"Shinichi-nii chan, I have stumbled upon a case."

...

"Ok, I'm dashing in nii-san."

...

Conan rushed out of the house, he needs to get to Kudo residence asap. A lot was going through his mind.

(Kudo residence)

"Conan-kun, why don't you catch your breath first, you can use the water-bottle over there, if you wish." Shinichi directed towards the water bottle on the three legged table.

Shinichi Kudo was Conan Edogawa's cousin.

At times when people saw the two cousins together they were spellbound, Conan looked like an younger version of Shinichi, just one exception, Conan used glasses.

The raven haired and blue eyed teen detective gave a vivid account of the incidents. The older cousin listened with apt attention, Shinichi's right hand came under his chin. Conan knew that his older cousin is thinking with every grey cell.

"Good work Conan-kun. Now we know the registration number and mobile number of the kidnapper. We also know that she kidnapped Tabitha, left a message in a gift wrap for his brother, but there is another mystery. You told me about that black dead-body ware and you are pretty sure that it was worn by an alive female with red hair. The said female slept in the Timothy Turner's room for the night, now probably she and Timothy are outside after having breakfast with Timothy." Shinichi concluded.

"Absolutely, Shinichi-nii chan, But what should I do? should I call police and give them the info or..." Shinichi stopped him.

"Don't worry Conan-kun, You've already given me the car number and mobile number. I have a person who will pull the information out in no time, in the mean time why don't you check the new edition of "Psych weekly"?"

Conan liked the magazine, so he indulged in it but his ears and attention were elsewhere.

On his i-pad Shinichi typed "Hakase, I need information on this registration number and mobile number " and mailed it to Professor(Hakase) Hiroshi Agasa, Shinichi's unofficial gadget guru and human help desk.

The reply came in two minutes, both related to the prodigy Charlotte Valentine currently associated with ministry of Defence, as an extra bit Agasa Hakase has also mentioned that her sister a Dr. Victoria Valentine has died just yesterday. He also sent a picture of Victoria.

Shinichi looked at the sisters closely, both of them were of average height, Victoria had red hair and Charlotte was raven haired.

"Conan-kun, this is your suspect." Shinichi showed Conan the picture of Charlotte Valentine.

"She is the prodigy genetics expert Charlotte Valentine." Conan was bewildered.

"Guess what Conan-kun, her red haired sister just died yesterday." Shinichi stated with a " **can you figure it look**?"

It struck Conan like a lightening, the black dress, the red hair all made sense.

"Her sister isn't dead yet. She is hiding in the Turner's house. But Charlotte sniffed her out and kidnapped Tabitha to cut a deal." Conan stated with a very excited tone.

"Perfect Conan-kun. Today I seriously feel proud to be your mentor. You never fail to amuse me." the FBI agent Shinichi kudo, looked at him proudly.

Shinichi made a call...

"Hello, Jodi Sensei. I need a little favour. Can you please track this cell no. for me. It's important, 'll probably unearth a the rouge element in defence."

...

"Fine, track her and keep our distance. We need to catch her red handed."

...

'Thanks." Shinichi cut the call.

"Conan-kun, thanks for your help. I thought, giving these at your birthday, but due to your investigative performance I'm cutting you some slack." Shinichi came up with two gadgets. A wristwatch capable of shooting stun darts and a shoe which amplifies kicks 100 folds.

"Demo arigato, Shinichi-nii Chan." Conan replied thankfully.

"But no sneaking in like the last time. This is dangerous, Conan." Shinichi cautioned him sternly."Now leave for your house at once."

Conan left adamantly, after that Shinichi rushed for his car. He had a mission on his hands.


	8. Chapter 7: Closing in

A very angry Conan Edogawa was returning home. "I figured the mystery, I brought it to their notice, but when the time come Shinichi nii-chan just pushes me aside. OK, Charlotte might be very dangerous, even FBI is wary of her. Still I wanted to be an integral part in this campaign. I can come handy, especially with these gadgets; but no "Conan-kun, you are young, it's too dangerous." I'm sick and tired of this."

His face face suddenly lit up, "If Timmy isn't returning for another 15 minutes, then I've a chance. Oh yes, now Conan Edogawa will appear all over the breaking news, the boy-detective who captured deranged mad scientist. Ha-ha-ha-ha."

To any passer-by Conan might look like a cranky kid, but he wasn't and he just formulated what he calls the greatest plan in detective history.

(In FBI head quarters)

"I'm telling you, Miss Jodi she is very ruthless and equally cunning. The person who became our agent in the MOD, the slender-man is found dead. His eyes were gouged out." Christopher, a field agent informed Jodi.

The FBI had suspected the MOD for unethical experimenting for quite sometime, Jodi was the chief agent overseeing this operation of unearthing the secrets of MOD, Shinichi helped her as the chief intelligence provider in this mission.

"Jodi-sensei, I 've already sent two field agents to keep a tab on the Turner's. As of now Timmy Turner along with whom we suspect as Victoria Valentine hasn't returned yet. From tracking Turner's cellphone we know that they're currently in City mall. Probably they will return after sometime." Shinichi informed.

Jodi had a small chuckle, "All we need to do is to tail the Turner's. Charlotte will probably cut a deal with them on Tabitha's release. We'll catch them red handed. Charlotte'll pay for the murder of our agent."

(Conan's Pov)

Conan sprinted out of his house. He had a wide grin plastered on his face. He'd taken the tracker which Shinichi gifted him on his previous birthday. He had this solar-powered skateboard also another gift from Shinichi.

Within a whisker Conan reached in front of the Turner household and hid himself behind the big bush in Turner's backyard. A sound of a motorbike came to his ears, it stopped. Then he heard footsteps, "Yep, has to be two of them." Then he heard the front door being opened. He didn't wait another second, he sprinted on his skate board and while crossing Timmy's parked bike he threw the tracker on it, and rode away.

He stopped about 50mt's away from the Turner household. He then pressed a button on his spectacles. The left glass became an instant radar, indicating the current position of the tracker.

(Somewhere else)

A tall Asian man was talking with stocky Russian man in a luxurious hotel room . Both of them wore black overcoats, the Asian man had blonde hair, both wore characteristic black hats.

"Listen carefully, Vodka. This woman is our prime target, she is a mad genius and currently on a killing spree. Our informant in FBI has assured as that they'll tighten the noose around her. We need to get her before they do. That's boss's order."

"Fine, we've done quite a fundraising by blackmailing and intimidating those third world politicians, that was too boring. This is really my type of job, Gin." The Russian replied.

A smile grace Gin's lip. "Let's head out, before those FBI scoundrels find her."

(Conan's POV)

It has been 5 minutes since Conan has started tailing them. Victoria Valentine must've done a hair colour change. Surely she is on hiding, too bad that her sister sniffed her out. Currently the duo were heading to the town square on their bike, while Conan tailed them on his skateboard through less crowded streets.

They seem to be stopped for some time in Town square. But town square is a very crowdy place, such a deal can never be done there especially in this morning hours. Is Charlotte playing with the Turners?

They again started moving Conan tailed them as usual, this time they were moving towards the Kent's street. The same thing happened there, they waited for 3-4 minutes and then started again.

"Oh, she is giving them clues to the next location, thus frustrating them and stopping them thinking for anything else. Man, she is one hell of an adversary." Conan almost flinched at this thought.

This time they were heading towards Rhode street and Conan was tailing them.

Suddenly Conan saw that Car, the same number 8ATG1235, his heartbeat became faster, the whole neighbourhood was deserted. Not a single soul was in the vicinity he stopped besides the car. The car was empty, yet the engine was hot. "So it has come here not before two minutes, it's locked from outside. Let's check the trunk. It's unlocked, I will just get in there and see what she is up to."

Conan opened the trunk and slipped himself in.

He heard some thud in the car twice. "Probably, Charlotte has kidnapped them also, then it flickered in Conan's head, "She never wanted to cut a deal, her sole intention was killing the Turner's and getting back at Victoria." a clod chill ran through his spine. Yes, Shinichi was right, she wasn't any ordinary criminal and she probably won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in her way."

The best option for him would be, infiltrating Charlotte's liar and then passing every detail to Shinichi Kudo, that's his only hope, that's his only plan.

 **AVAVAVAV**

"Shinichi, I should have told you earlier, we aren't the only organization interested in Charlotte Valentine." Jodie stated while driving. They were on their way to Charlotte's secret lab. A little investigation had provided them he location. A full scale attack can cause collateral damage, so they made it a simple covert op. Jodi and Shinichi 'll approach the guards and subdue them. Then they will go in and take out Charlotte and release the kidnapped persons. A backup team should be ready, if the need ever arises.

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?" Shinichi looked flustered.

"It were all thought to be a speculation,but our mole in the Black Organization has confirmed this. They're taking a huge interest in Charlotte's work and will possibly recruit her. If the organization gets to her first, then all is lost Shinichi." Jodi sighed.

"Now it's becoming more complicated. The BO is really a headache at times." Shinichi 's eyes were furrowed. They were already on the outskirts, the road was lonely and the weather looked very gloomy.

Suddenly a young man fell on the road just before the FBI agents car, seems like he suffered a sprained ankle and lost his balance. They had to stop, to help the poor fellow.

"Many thanks mam and sir. You saved my life despite my mistake. Thank you, thank you very much." the blond man was thanking them repetitively.

"It seems you are ok, other than the sprained ankle, btw you're welcome." Jodi handled the pleasantries.

"Yeah, I am fine, this sprain'll go away in two days." the man affirmed.

"Ok, so we're leaving, bye." Jodi and Shinichi got in the car and they drove away.

Jodi pressed the accelerator and they're on.

Suddenly Shinichi looked in the rear-view mirror, a gasp came out from his mouth.

"Jodi San, the car is rigged, get out. Don't stop the engine." Shinichi screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jodi abided and both jumped from the speeding car, sustaining minor injuries. The car went ahead with the turned on engine and then exploded after thirty seconds, sending shock-waves in all direction.

Jodi fell down on her knees, Shinichi muttered "A man with a sprained ankle can never paddle a bike, he planted a bomb on our car when he fell down. please inform the backup team, we'll need them."

Jodi looked at him with disbelief, even in the face of death, he is the emancipation of calm and composure.

(In the facility)

Tabitha was madly searching for a stretcher. Timmy was too bruised to be carried. Suddenly two guards dashed in front of her. "Stop, or I'll shoot him." his pistol was aimed at Timmy.

Even with this inhuman strength and durability Tabby had one chink in her armour, her brother. She had to yield. She saw the laser being aimed at her forehead, and another being aimed at Timmy. If she tries anything, they'll kill Timmy.

A tear escaped her eyes as she prepared herself for the pain, suddenly a rotund object came in with lightening speed and hit the two guards with incredible force. They were knocked out. Tabitha's jaw was gaped in astonishment, a smiling Conan Edogawa entered through the opening.

In the meantime Vicki freed herself from her bounds and busy fighting an insane Tootie. Tootie swung her Katana and Vicki flipped behind to dodge the attack, the room was ravished. The slashing marks adored over the stuff in that room. Tootie was becoming angrier with each passing moment. Vicki was dodging her attacks with superior agility, she couldn't land a single blow on her.

"What, is little Toots getting tired?" Vicki taunted her sister. She replied with doubled rage, yet with a swift step-over Vicki dodged the attack. The reflexes and strength of the two sisters were exactly equal. Still Tootie held the edge for her weapon.

Again Vicki dodged a swift blow, but this time her guard was just a tad down, Tootie saw this and threw a reverse roundhouse kick, it caught Vicki by surprise, but she got a fierce nudge. She countered it by a straight kick on Tootie's torso.

"Tabitha , how bad is he?" Conan asked.

"Pretty much Conan, he needs medical attention." Tabitha replied. "We need to find a stretcher, he is too hurt to be carried."

Suddenly an idea came in Conan's mind, "The steel plate, I'll fasten it on my skateboard and transport him to the cars."

"Will, it work Conan?" Tabitha looked skeptical

"Yes it will, now did they do something with you? Your legs have recuperated." Conan was now little suspicious.

"Yup, they experimented on me, made me attack my own brother." Tabitha's eyes burned with fire.

Suddenly the main door burst open with a little explosion. Gin and Vodka entered the premises.

"The guard was quite helpful, he blurted out everything. Now we have to catch that girl also." Gin was smiling.

"Still, puncturing his skull was the best part." Vodka replied.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late inclusions. This could have been a crossover, but as the whole thing is happening in an AU, we can safely assume that DC universe and FOP universe are one as the same thing. All the DC characters might seem ooc, but that's expected. Here Shinichi and Conan are two different persons.**


	9. Chapter 9: The end or the begining

Conan had already fastened the plate on his skateboard, they put Timmy on it, Tabitha held on to her brother firmly while Conan navigated the board. The skateboard was very durable as it produced commendable speed, despite having the burden of three persons.  
On their way out the duo noticed dead-bodies of guards lying around and coppery smell of blood were lucky enough to find out the car whose keys Tabitha acquired from the dying guard. Tabitha took the wheel while Conan in the rear seats, while putting a firm grip on the lying Timothy. They sped off, surprisingly their escape was very neat. "The guards are probably drawn by the sister's brawl" Tabitha thought.

Suddenly Conan muttered, "But who detonated the bomb?"

"Look over there, we only came for one, but now we might have two." Gin stated while they were hiding behind the window frame of the tattered laboratory.

Inside the laboratory the brawl was still on, Tootie's katana was broken into pieces by Vicki. When Tootie's katana got stuck, Vicki just broke it in two with her raw strength and technique. So now it was a very even brawl, both sisters had superhuman strength and durability coupled with incredible speed and technical prowess. They were effectively dodging the blows of the adversaries.

Vicki held the edge as she was a more skilled fighter, she landed more kicks and blows on Tootie, but Tootie being the stronger one dealt more damage in her blows. Vicki's strength was fading, so was Tooties. The whole altercation was becoming like an endgame of chess, where both the players have very limited resources but each drives for the illusive win.

Suddenly a uppercut threw Vicki off her feet, she tried to get up but the blow was perfect and it rendered her almost motionless, Tootie strode in.

"Looks like you are defeated Vivi, but you broke my lab. You need to be punished for that, how about an energy drink for me?" Tootie crouched down on her, Vicki braced herself to be bitten and drained to death.

Tootie held her and licked her neck, then she bit with full force, a yelp escaped Vicki's lips. Tootie drank deeply, her eyes were shut due to the pleasure, Vicki felt sleepy, she wanted to sleep. She knew that she had to do something but the feeling of sleep overcame her resistance. At last she was in peace, she won't have to worry anymore a feeling of solace drenched her from head to toe.

"Aniki..." Vodka whispered.

"Yup, ..." Gin loaded his tranquillizer gun and shot Tootie on her back. Tootie was so enthralled by overcoming her sister that she never noticed these hiding humans and insted indulged her senses in pleasuring from the drink.

It was very potent as within seconds Tootie became motionless, Gin and Vodka entered the room. The two sisters lied peacefully over one another, Vicki due to blood loss while Tootie due to tranquillizing drugs.

Gin picked Tootie up bridal style and went out.

"Aniki, what about the other one?" Vodka asked, not sure about what to do with Vicki.

"We got the stronger one,that one is just dead meat. Just detonate while we get out." Gin instructed his henchman.

They came out of the premises, put Tootie in their car and then Vodka threw in a time bomb, programmed to detonate within 1 minute. The duo pulled out their car and drove away in full speed.

A deafening sound with a huge shock-wave washed over the car, the windscreen and the rear-view mirrors got broken. Conan shielded Timmy with his body to prevent him from glass shards. Tabby kept on driving the car, "Conan you are a great kid, you not only saved us from certain death but even now you shielded my brother. I'm very thankful to you."

"No issues, but are you alright? your right forearm got cut by the debris of the wind screen?" Conan was concerned.

"Nah, they are nothing, my first priority is to put my bro in a hospital every thing comes secondary."

They pulled over in-front of the nearby hospital, "Conan, please contact the people inside and thanks again." Tabitha hugged him tightly.

Conan sprinted into the hospital, "Hey , I need your help, there's a wounded man outside." Conan asked the lady sitting in the front desk. Upon seeing Conan's serious face and de-shelved features the lady acted quickly.

Within minutes they transported Timmy out of the car and put him in intensive care unit. Tabitha was nowhere to be found, this struck Conan, "Why such a loving sister would abandon her brother in time like this? Especially when she was the one who drove us here?"

A piece of paper attracted his attention, it was stuck between the driver's seat and backrest, Conan opened it,

"Conan, I know you will surely get this. I have faith in your abilities. If you have find this that means you must be bothered about my certain disappearance. I've been a very bad sister, and I currently just not have it in me to face my bedridden brother or to seek his apology. Please understand my plight. Regards-Tabitha."

 **(A week later)**

"Stupid FBI, why they need to mess around this shit already? There wasn't any terrorist activity or anything?" Simon Minoglet looked disgusted. He was currently on the watch duty of an investigation site. Apparently a building was bombed down and the owner of the building one was also missing from that day. FBI was investigating the site and Simon has to watch over it all night. It was already eight, though Simon was a very brave man, the silence and the murky backdrop unnerved him a bit.

Suddenly he heard a faint sound, as if somebody is removing the debris."Must be field mice." Simon consoled himself.

But the sound become more frequent and audible, "Who's there?" Simon went to investigate with his flash light. There was a pile of debris, probably the only pile yet to be removed, but it looked as if it's height has diminished a bit, Simon closed in on further investigation, suddenly a bruised had came out of the pile and clutched on his hand, within an instance Simon was pulled within the pile, his flashlight dropped on the ground.

Some minutes later, two youthful hand emerged from the hole, they picked up the flashlight, in a very familiar tone their owner spoke,"Man, I need new cloths and my twerp."

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, but I got a bit tied with schoolwork. Well this story ends for now, maybe there is a faint possibility of a sequel.**


End file.
